Bluebell
by Deux-solitaire-loups
Summary: A new psychiatrist is assigned to the Joker, but he can't help but notice something is off about her, and he wants to know everything there is about his little Bluebell. "Well, how about you live for me, Bluebell. You did say you would do anything for me, yes?" rating will be for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **I do like your idea about a great show**

Terrified. Palm-sweating, throat choking, blood pumping terror. It makes you want to hide, to cover your eyes like a child and act if nothing can hurt you. Changing your mentality day by day as you beg for mercy; something to save you.

That's what she sees in people's eyes as death drags them down as they clutch what life they have left, horror all around them...

And she loved it.

* * *

Footsteps could be heard from within his cell as he sat there, bound by a straightjaket. Blue eyes shot to the door as it clicked opened, his face gleaming for whatever awaited him.

"Mr. J, it's time for your first appointment with me. I'll be your psychiatrist for now on."

Eating her body with his eyes, he let out a deep growl as he grinned; red lips perfectly framing his mouth. She would be easy to break. A newbie who's eyes shone with kindness behind round glasses gave him a smile, tucking a strand of blue hair behind to the rest of her shoulder-length locks.

" Well, hello Bluebell. Ain't you just perfect..." The Joker craned towards her as guards prepared to transport him to his session room

She bit her blossom lips as she wrapped her arms around herself, spinning on her white Docs to scutter to their first session.

* * *

Silence settled in the room as the Joker observed her, watching as she fixed her black pinafore dress after she seated across from him. He felt like there was something off about her, something different. Eyes sharpening, he thought of the many ways he could have fun with her to make her break, or poison her sanity with his hushed words and touches.

"If you were to die with a bang, a show, if you will, what would you want?" Her voice held innocence, but there was an undertone of insanity if you listened carefully enough.

Joker rose his head a bit more with interest, his curiosity heightened with his little Bluebell that he once thought was just another simple doctor. Leaning in, he presented her with a metal smile as he chortled.

"Now, I don't think they're the normal questions I get asked in sessions like these, but if I had to go with a bang!" He suddenly jerked forward even more," I would have a great show for everyone in this city to stare in horror at."

Chilling laughter spilled out of his mouth, ghosting down her spine that gave her a jolt. "Now, now, my little Bluebell," She swallowed while easing towards him as he sat with green hair falling onto his face from laughing." you haven't even told me your name."

"My name is Auluna Mortem, Mr.J, and I do like your idea about a great show."

Locking his eyes on hers, he knew from that point that her wanted her. She was not all what she seemed and he silently settled a challenge to find out what that was and not let her go. She was going to be fun, and he always like a good laugh.

Then, as if something clicked a button on her, she asked questions that he was used to hearing, but he gave her jokes and gory tales of his missions, which she took bait to with an excited shine in her eyes as he told her the many deaths he caused and his happenings with Batman. Yes, she was hiding something, she was holding something that he couldn't wait to pry open...

And he loved it.

 **So what do you think? Any feedback on improving is welcome or just what you like. It will be slow updates as I do not normally do long stories, more one-shots, but if people like it I will try to complete it sooner. Ciao :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold metal**

Trailing out of her office, Auluna made her way to her car, passing through the silence of the moon-lit car park. Finally reaching the vehicle, she collapsed onto the seat as the cold metal separated her from outside, draining the heat from her as it trapped her inside.

With a stretch, she sighed,"First day done."

Heaving a breath, she started the thoughtful journey back to her flat; voices muttering like a passing crowd in her head

 _'People are so uptight and annoying. They should have some fun, a little violence, maybe.'_

 _'They're so depressing with the lack of fun.'_

"Hmp, you can't say much. Not exactly words of joy come from you lot." This was muttered with a darkened gaze to the dreary streets full of gritty apartment buildings.

Auluna could only get a cheap place, so a grimy street that most likely had monsters masking in shadows and criminals lurking in allies was what she got. It wasn't much better inside the building with damp walls that cried the filth and bloodshed within, but it wouldn't matter for long. It wasn't permanent.

Hunting along the shadows from her car to her apartment building, she entered the cracked door to go to the stairs, that were slowly being eaten, to reach her floor. As she did so, groans echoed in the pipes, following her path wherever she went.

Steadily moving, Auluna wondered to her door to her small flat with her mind swarming with noise and conversations.

 _'You should kill that Doc-'_

 _'Maybe start a fire, a big one-'_

 _'The Joker was nice, seems like fun.'_

Eyes alight with the thought, the images of her meeting with Mr.J were burned into her brain as she recalled every detail of what happened. Entering, she stood still in the middle of her bare living room, eyes closed, and she let her mind catch aflame to thoughts on the Joker.

 _'His eyes held insanity, so much potential shouldn't be kept in a cell.'_

 _'I think he's perfect, and it will be a fun way to go. Your life in his hands...'_

A small smile split her face as a gentle, lone, blue river dulled the flames in her head as it traveled from her dull eye.

"Soon. It will all be fine soon."

Throwing a bucket of darkness in her crumbling flat, Auluna dumped everything before collapsing onto her thread-bare sofa, letting her eyes close to sink her into unconsciousness; a place where she found peace.

* * *

The next day Joker waited. He waited for his little Bluebell to come and let those pretty blossom lips talk tinted words of insanity to him as he lured her in more and more until he broke her mind; set her free from whatever she was holding onto; let him see who she really was.

He grinned widely at his plans, elongating his back as he sat in the middle of his cell facing the door, waiting to let his gaze pounce on his Bluebell. With a echoing click, the door clawed open to bestow what had been filling his thoughts as of late. The Joker purred as he arched forwards.

"Mm, Bluebell. My own little Bluebell. I've got plenty of stories to tell your pretty little head."

Lust-filled words accompanied by his deep, purring voice made Auluna's gut flip and heart quicken, though on the outside, she looked indifferent as the guards prepared to transport him for their session.

Passing by her to the door, the Joker's stare leaped onto her, devouring her expression with a playful grin until she fumbled ahead to lead the way.

Cold metal separate them as the presence of isolation from the world settled in the room. The Joker moved his head with eyes shut as if a tune was playing that only he could hear, making Auluna fidget to what else his mind created. She twirled her pen before taking a deep breath and meeting his now open gaze.

" So, what do you want to talk about today?"

He twisted forward to peer from under his lashes; it was a loving look if it weren't for the crazed smile and straightjaket.

"Well~ I think it's only fair if we talk about you, If my little Bluebell pleases me, I'll reward you with my stories that you really, _**really**_ like." Humming for an answer, he leaned his upper body on the table between them, creating a false sense of safety and calmness.

Auluna cocked her head to the game he was playing with her to get her to spill her soul. She, too, could play her own game and she was no mouse to this wild, feral, animal. She knew how to be a monster.

"What would you like to know?"

Leaping up straight, an excited purr left his lips at how quick it was to tear open to her heart.

"Oh, my little Bluebell, how about we start with what you like to do? What makes your heart squeak with joy?"

Breathe sharply; hands fisted; voices piercing.

 _'Oh, he wants to know.'_

 _'Yes, what makes your heart **squeak** with joy, Auluna?'_

Stabbing the table with her claws, her eyes held that crazed look he wanted, and a grim smile to accompany it.

"You want to know what I like? I-" liking her lips, she grinned, " I'm fascinated with chaos. The feeling of panic and fear that causes us to become savage and cowardly. It makes our other side that we don't want to acknowledge come out."

Joker shivered in pleasure at the comforting words that gave him pure bliss. He couldn't wait to unleash this side of her more often.

Her sudden voice ripped him back to the situation. " Did I please you enough to be rewarded with your stories that I really, _ **really**_ like?" The coy smile spoke volumes of mischief while her eyes danced their vision across his display of emotions.

Joker leaned back as he inhaled through his nose, rolling his shoulders to prolong the time before he stared intently into her soul.

"Mm, tut, tut, my little Bluebell. Who knew my flower had thorns. Such a shy, special little specimen you are. But I warn you, little creatures don't have nine lives when they get curious with my boundaries and decide to play. "

Auluna, however, felt oddly at peace with his poison-laced words, after all, he would make it easier for her when she's finished...

Slowly smiling, she wore a mask of bitter-sweet thoughts as she began to stand up. " Well, I'm not an innocent little flower and I can take care of myself, Ah, I believe our session has finished."

The knock alerted them to the guards coming in to take her patient back, allowing Auluna to leave the Joker digesting her words from the session.

"Your mine, my little Bluebell." he purred under his breath as straps bound him to cold metal that separated him from her as he was wheeled away, nearer the insane cries of people who had acknowledged their other side and let it come out.

 **I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm not good at sticking to one thing as I have a terrible attention-span. Hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite-ed, and followed ^-^ Any improvements are welcome.**


End file.
